1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an organic light-emitting display apparatus includes a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic emission layer formed between the hole injection electrode and the electron injection electrode. Also, the organic light-emitting display apparatus is a self-emitting display apparatus in which light is emitted as holes injected from the hole injection electrode and electrons injected from the electron injection electrode recombine and become extinct in the organic emission layer. The organic light-emitting display apparatus is being noted as a next-generation display apparatus because of its excellent features such as low power consumption, high brightness, and a fast response time.